


The Adventures of Captain Kitty Hawk

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [39]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Kitty Boy, Mandems, Silly, Sweet, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: missemmatorchwood asked about the possibility of this side story about our sweet little Hawk and his love for kitties and those superhero tendencies. So ... the Adventures of Captain Kitty Hawk will let us see the behind the scenes madness of the little beast as he discovers his place in the world at large, and his crazy family who indulge him.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Walter Verse [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242014
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Hawk loved exploring. Sometimes he wondered if he would go to the Congo place one day and hunt for things in the trees. With a camera of course… like Fen and Walt. A Jungle. It is called a jungle and Ton let him watch some really cool documentaries on weird animals living in the Amazon rain forests and such. Hawk thought he might be an explorer. Just needed a big knife thing like Indiana Jones has. See? Jones in his name too.

Hawk was currently in his big sister's house, exploring her closet with interest as the fluffy feathery extravaganza beckoned. It was maybe an half an hour later that he found what he was looking for. He didn't even know he was looking for it until the box was open and he was holding up the amazing thing.

Well … the suit was too big but one day he might fit it. For now he could keep it under his bed until he was a grown up superhero right? The real find though… were the accessories. The head band and the mask … the tail. Oh gods! A tail!

Hawk stood in front of the massive mirror in nothing but his little undies because they were the only black things he had on … well … they did have a little kitty face on the left leg but they were cool. He stood otherwise naked as he looked at his lean black body and the Zorro style mask that had … whiskers! I kid you not my peeps … whiskers poking out and he looked like a black kitty cat. Add the head gear which was a headband with black kitty ears and he looked sooooo dangerous.

The tail was black too … but it had a little white tip. Don't worry... he found scissors and cut that off so now he was allllll back. Dangerously black. Invisible in the darkness sort of black. Able to sneak in the shadows …. Yeah. Dangerous.

Hawk posed this way and that, looking at his little bum with the tail laying over it. The elastic belt in a huge knot that Jack would despair at trying to undo that night and the little black kitty cat meowed at himself and grinned with glee.

By the time Babs wondered here the little boy was he had found the nail polish and now had pearly white nails that he was sure looked like claws, standing there making clawing motions at himself in the mirror while hissing at himself.

Babs stood with open horror as her wife's cat suit lay on the floor and the extra bits were clearly claimed by a little one who had no idea about sexy dress up things.

He saw her reflection and spun to face her, the tail swishing around his knees as he cried out with genuine little boy delight.

"Look! I am Captain Kitty Hawk!"


	2. the importance of a human disguise

Captain Kitty Hawk didn't like water. Cats don't like water and he was making screeching noises as his father tired to hold him other the bath, horror at the thought of the dunking Jack was trying to accomplish made this kid strong.

"Jack?" Ianto asked in the doorway as he watched the carry on "What's the problem?"

"Apparently this Crazy Kat doesn't like water" Jack huffed dropping the naked child onto the bathmat, who still had the bloody tail and ears on. The mask at least was on the sink.

"That's OK" Ianto said as he knelt to address the child "I understand if you don't want to have an alter ego and hide as a human in the real world like some superheroes do. Totally understand. Now… do you want me to start behind your ears or with your butt."

"Start what?" Hawk frowned.

"Licking you. I am the mama cat so … I will have to lick you clean if the human side can't be used anymore" Ianto explained logically and Hawk stared at him with open disgust.

"Taddy… you can't lick my butt!"

"Well … you can't reach!" Ianto reasoned with a grimace "I am your mama so … I will have to then."

Hawk took a moment to stare down his Tad then with a huge sigh of resignation he turned to his father "OK. I guess my human disguise can allow me to be in the water ... if I can hold my tail out of the water!"

Jack picked up the child and placed him in the water, helping hold the tail as the child looked around for a way to sit.

"You know… if I change the tail to a Velcro belt you can take it off and hide it better when in disguise" Ianto suggested, holding out scissors for Jack who looked at him with gratitude, cutting the elastic that was so tight around the child's bottom half had not wizened up and fallen off.

"Oof" Hawk grunted finally able to breathe properly now "That's better."

"See? If you let the human side out then the animal side can hide away and scheme better. Reserve power. Also… now I can use soap" Ianto said conversationally as he soaped up the sponge and began to viperously wash his son "Clever idea Hawk. But I know… your secret is safe with me…."

Ianto leaned in and hissed softly "My Captain."

Hawk preened as he felt his Taddy's fingers rubbing his head like someone petting a kitty cat.

Yes, he understood the struggle.

Captain Kitty Cat had to wait his turn.


	3. citizen crossing

Black.

This Kat is black, he is groovy and he is …ah… what is the word? Animalistic. That's it. What Daddy calls Taddy when he is slinking around in his tight body suit like the one Hawk has under his bed.

Hawk was so relieved Taddy got it and let him dress right, the black clothing all cool and sleek and shiny. The tail and ears in a little handbag form Taddy's special wardrobe he said Hawk was allowed so the child walked around with this black handbag over his arm with his 'super stuff' inside it in case of 'emergencies' when Captain Kitty Hawk might be needed.

Jack was at first reluctant for this weirdness until he remembered about the Toad Mobile and Babbit's early clothing choices. Ianto was sure this wss not a LGBTQ+ issue… just a child playing and it was healthy to allow this to happen. He was happy, the village adjusted to the possibility of a superhero appearing at weird times for weird reasons and in time Hawk would move onto another game.

Right now though … the CKH was stalking along the village street humming a song. Yeah. What' s New Pussy Cat. Jack really wished he hadn't introduced the child to that one, the gyrating hips as he hummed it made many a person giggle.

Hawk saw it. An old Biddy was crossing the street, her walking stick digging into the soft mushy snow and he called out a warning, struggling to release the purse's contents. He slammed the ears on then the mask, dropping the purse as he ran with the tail still being fastened around his middle to 'help' and he yelled "Ho there aunty. Captain Kitty Hawk is coming!"

She patiently waited smiling as the little boy reached her and stood looking both ways then stepped forward "Behind me Sweet Aunt Mildred my love. I shall get you across, just trust me here!"

He did a weird stalk into the middle of the road and stood with his feet so wide apart he had to struggle not to do the splits, his arms out as he stopped the traffic that did not exist, then he called out "Now good woman. Go for it!"

She giggled all the way across, taking her time as she half hoped a car would come just for his little ego. Finally across she called out "Thank you darling."

"Any time citizen" he said in a deep voice, swaggering back to accept his purse from the waiting Daddy, and he removed the mask, tail and ears while Daddy shielded him with the coat fanned out, then the little one turned to smile politely and call in his normal voice "Bye bye Aunty."

She giggled all the way home.


	4. cats can do anything

"I don't know" Ton said as he examined the cake he was in the process of making "It doesn't look like the right colour for a…."

A hand shot out and a finger disappeared into the cake, then Hawk stood licking said finger with a look of concentration as he considered the cake.

"You know… when in citizen mode I do not usually use my powers but I think … I think it is needed here Tonny Man. I must tell you, using my Kitty Powers.. this is not a purple elephant cake. It is clearly a fat cat with a looooong nose. Must be for me!" Hawn finally said and Ton blinked slowly as he looked at the cake again.

"You know… If I cut off the trunk and add whiskers… make the ears pointy… it can be a cat cake!" Ton agreed "I am naff at making elephants."

"Make a butterfly one, then cut it and add it to a round one" Ianto said softly behind them "Then you can make cupcakes for the trunk. Have his face instead of an entire body."

"Oh Taddy, that's brilliant!" Ton gushed, the idea so simple and he knew the child would love the cupcake bits. Yes.

Hawk leaned back on his heels to stare up at his big brother "Sooooooooo … kitty cake?"

"Yes" Ton nodded "I can cover the purple with some melted chocolate to make it black I guess, if you want it."

"YES!" Hawk punched the air then cleared his throat to appear calm once more "Ta."

As Mel watched the interaction she looked over at her own little one who was happily making icing animals out of left over icing. She watched Hawk swagger over to wink and the older child smiled softly as a little cat was offered.

Hawk gasped with delight, jazz hands before accepting it with a look of pure adoration.

"Here, take one of the clear cupcake boxes for it" Ton said as he noticed as well "Remind me to show you the Cruise Book when I am home. Some of the animals made from food on that cruise were so amazing."

"I could never go on a cruise… too much water" Hawk said conversationally as he peered at the icing cat in the box.

"Some boats have cats" Ton corrected him "Sail boats and stuff. Some cats like water."

"Really?" Hawk asked with interest.

"Yeah, we will ask Alexa later" Ton said and Hawk nodded, the speaker of all things true would surely know if cats can swim. Ton added "after all. Taddy is a Tiger right? He swims."

Hawk had a lot to think about.


	5. You're Alfred

"Taddy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I have a secret superhero question"

Ianto settled back from the book he was reading to look down at the little child, all in black with a strangely shocking bright red necklace on like a dog collar. He wondered if Babs knew that was gone from her jewellery collection, that choker one of her favourites. Like a thick choker of rubies. Like… several thousand dollars worth of bling.

"Yes love? Does Sissy know you have that?"

"Yes, she said I could borrow it" he replied "Until you get me a better one."

Ianto blinked at his daughter's cheek, and then smiled softly as he sighed "Ah. Maybe Daddy can do that? Might feel more a part of your superhero missions? Like.. Alfred?"

"You are Alfred"

"True…" Ianto tried to think quickly "but Daddy needs to be special too .. he was Heddlu right? Like … a cop… so … more like the Chief?"

Hawn nodded, this making sense.

"Well … Commissioner Gordon got the Bat Light right? So … Daddy is our Security Man so … he needs to get you special things too" Ianto reasoned and Hawk conceded that it made sense.

"I shall tell Dadda" Hawk said with a sniff, then frowned "But maybe… should I do that? Or should Captain Kitty Hawk write him a note? Can I?"

"Maybe if Alfred whispers it in his ear, less way spies can get hold of the information. Writing it down can leave a trail" Ianto winked as he tapped his nose and Hawk pointed at him with agreement.

"Cool. OK, I have to go now. It's time for Mister Meow's scratch" Hawk sniffed, stalking outside where Tank was waiting for the child. Ianto watched Hawk crawl up the man's body like a limpet to hang around his neck, the man then causally walking towards the village and the Big Rock 'Rocky' that Ton loves so much in the back field where the cat suns himself of an afternoon.

Ianto shook his head as he wondered if Jack was right. Hawk was a little spoiled.

But then … he is so damned cute with those ears.

Ianto hummed as he headed back to his book and the last little time he had before the school snake heads home with hungry babies needing red plates overflowing.

Hawk has his own things to do, such a forward little man.

A Harkness-Jones loose on the world.

Gods help them all.


	6. once you go black you never go back

Hawk stood thinking.

It was not a causal think, more of a 'scratch your tummy' think.

Now that he was formally recognized as Captain Kitty Hawk he really needed to step up his game with the cool trinkets and to that end he found himself in the garage looking at his bright red racing car. It was pretty cool. Daddy got it for him but he knew deep down that the King of Goats had helped there. After all … his eyes were red, right?

Don't get me wrong, it was a cool car but… not a superhero car.

"Whatcha doing?" Maisey asked with her usual demanding bark.

"My car is not a superhero one. Just thinking on that" Hawk replied to his lovely if slightly rude cousin.

"Well ... what should it be?" she asked with interest. This a thought that had not occurred to her clearly, the CKH having to explain patiently that it needed to match him. She nodded then asked "So … black?"

"Yes" he nodded glad she understood.

"OK. So .. let's paint it black then" she shrugged like it was the most logical thing in the world and ya know what? Jeepers, that girl made sense.

Soon the kids had big house paint brushes, the tin of black paint for the roadside signposts and a hell of a mess all over the garage. Babs walking in to find one of her lovely cars had a nice black swipe of paint along the bodywork as the now matt black racing car sat dripping black point all over the concrete floor of her garage.

So .. OK. She WAS supposed to be the one watching them but really... she only tuned her back for a second... or half an hour or …. whatever. Jesus Christ, every time she turns around they are into something. Are her twins going to be like this?

The car was gingerly pushed out into the sunlight to dry as some of the men got to and scrubbed the floor clean, buffed out the black paint on the Rolls Royce and fixed things as vest they could. By the time Ianto realized something had happened it was all over rover!

Maisey touched the hood to check the paint, it was not dry but really sticky so she took the time while they were all busy to remove the tin of white paint she had placed to one side and draw big lines across the hood to turn them into whiskers. The little lights now eyes.

"Oh Moo-moo … you are so clever" Hawk gushed happily as the Kat Mobile became a reality.

All Ianto could do was laugh.

Honestly.

Kids.


	7. bread

Hawk stood in the middle of the field with his hands up like he was surrendering to police, the goat herd standing there eyeballing him like he was nuts.

"All I need is a word with your leader" he called out in the deepest superhero voice he had. His black clothing, the bling collar, the mask with whiskers, the head band ears … the tail … the cool gloves he had got for his birthday from an old biddy that had cool pretend claws crocheted on the end of the fingers … Hawk knew he looked scary and didn't want the fainting goats to fall over and die or something.

The King of Goats approached and Hawk said to him "I come in pieces. I come to say ta for the wish. You are a good king, I bring bread."

Hawk then opened the plastic bag the bread was in, tossing the slices into the air as the goats went mad. Think.. feeding huge horned pigeons … bellowing and trampling ensuing as he fed them not one but two loaves with glee.

In the house Jack stood frowning at the empty bread bin, calling back to Ianto "Tiger? Where's the bread?"

Hawk bowed to the goats who didn't give a toss, then swaggered back to the house with glee to find his Daddy looking around the kitchen "Hey-ho citizen. What's the go?"

"No bread darling" Jack huffed with his hands on his hips "weird."

"Never fear... I shall fix it!" Hawk declared in his deep voice, "Wait there."

Jack watched the little boy stomp through the house, the tail bouncing along as it seemed to clap his little bum and then the hum of the car. Jack raced out to watch the little car exit the garage with a mad Kat behind the wheel, head the five car distance to Curtis and Walt's, then the boy did a huge leap out, did the splits and then righted himself, racing to the door to pound on it yelling for help.

Curtis opened the door and looked down at the CKH. "Why Captain Kitty Hawk, what is the problem my good man?"

"Bread! Do not ask questions, only know bread will save the day" Hawk roared with his hands on his hips.

Curtis giggled all the way to the kitchen, to the bread bin and back out with a loaf in his hand, handing it to the little boy with a flourish "Anytime I can assist you Captain!"

"Good man!" Captain Kitty Hawk commended him "You shall be on my Honor List!"

Then the little boy raced to the car… fell over in the gravel… got up and brushed himself off, threw the half squashed loaf of bread in the back… yeah he fell on it of course… clambered in and drove like the hounds of hell were after him, leaning forward over the wheel with a grimace of resolve, the painstakingly slow distance back to the house he had come from, then he ran up the steps and presented the loaf to Jack "Here Citizen! With my best regarding."

"Wow" Jack breathed as he accepted the bread like it was a baby "for me? Why… Captain Kitty Hawk. You are so … wonderful."

"I know" the little boy preened "Now excuse me, I have to put my beast away."

Cue the soft hum of a little electric car going back into the garage.


	8. bodyguard work?

"Hawk?"

"Yes Taddy?"

"Is the Captain around by any chance? I need to ask a CKH question" Ianto said without looking up from the newspaper he was reading and Hawk puffed out his chest.

"What there, I will go get him for you" the boy said with glee, than he raced upstairs to his handbag, dressing quickly and rushing back down with a big leap down the bottom two steps and a 'ta-da' with arms wide like there was an audience in the empty foyer, before walking calmly to the office where his Taddy was waiting.

Important to be prepared for audiences ya know.

"Hello Taddy Citizen!"

"Ah. Captain, there you are. Hawk found you, good" Ianto looked up and smiled "I was reading here that there is a cat show in London next week. I have to go in for a contract thing with my book and was wondering if you would care to be my bodyguard, keep me safe for the day and maybe accompany me to the cat show?"

Hawk squealed as he ran to look at the pictures of cats, his eyes wide with excitement "Just me?"

"Yes, a school day so everyone else will be at school or preschool. Just you and me Captain. So … I need a strong man to help me and I would rather it be one who can act in a superhero second if I am in danger of a kidnapping or murder plot or something" Ianto smiled at his little boy.

Hawk squealed with glee as his hands clapped, then he remembered he ws in character and cleared his throat "and tell me Citizen. Will there be refurbishments?"

Ianto blinked, still looking at those crocheted gloves he hadn't noticed before "Hmm? Oh. Yes. Refreshments. Bound to be a Maccas nearby for refueling after such a hard day's work."

The little boy stated to swagger out of the room, then he paused and turned back to ask in a pompous voice "And money? I get paid?"

Ianto blinked.

"Ah" he finally said softly "Yes. You will get paid a gold coin!"

"AH!" the boy said with glee "YES! GOLD! Maybe one for the show and another for the drive home?"

"Home?"

"In the car, I will throw my body on you if someone shoots at us. I need a coin for that too!" the boy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah, of course. Yes. Danger money"

Hawks eyes narrowed as he hissed with glee "DANGER MONEY YESSSSSSS"

The door closed as Captain Kitty Hawk left the room and Ianto started to giggle softly, going back to his newspaper that covered his desk.

Little nutter was so much fun.


	9. the cat show part 1

Hawk .. sorry … captain Kitty Hawk was beside himself with glee as he walked along the rows looking at all the kitties. Ianto walked sedately behind him not holding his hand like he would if it was a little boy. No…. the bodyguard does not hold hands and now and then pauses to look someone up and down as his hand rests on the little toy gun on his hip. Then motion his Taddy Citizen forward.

Hawk was enjoying himself immensely, those stopping to watch the little Black Panther stalk about all agreed that he was a darling. Then it happened, a shout went to that cat had got loose and Ianto barely had time to register it before his little boy was running like the hounds of hell were after him, his arms up as he yelled in a deep little voice for everyone to get down, he had this! Like it was all about to explode or something.

Ianto face palmed and then followed at a trot, knowing it was more than likely that by the time he got there Hawk would have the cat firmly in hand, this boy not just fast but accurate. Most of the cat catching in the village ws Captain Kitty Hawk's doing and for a pampered puss that barely ever ran further than a doorway to a food bowl it was no contest really.

Hawk walked along with the fluffy cat in his arms looking for it's owner calling out in his low superhero voice "citizen, come fetch your moggy!"

Giggling started as a woman meekly approached to claim the cat and as he handed it over Hawk admonished her for letting it go in the first place "You know is Kats have high strings madam. Please monitor your beast!"

"Thank you er…. "

"Captain Kitty Hawk" Ianto called out as he finally got to the huddle, "You are supposed to be protecting me"

"I know Taddy Citizen but all fuzzers are my people too ya know. Can't have a fuzzer in danger. I must excess the problem" Hawk stood with his feet apart, hands on his hips as he argued with his Tad "anyway. Some back up you were, if it had been an ambush I would have been dog food!"

"OI!" Ianto laughed along with everyone else "Firstly, I am not backup to my own bodyguard and secondly … you would never get caught in an ambush. You are Captain Kitty Hawk. You would have smelt it!"

"True" the little boy conceded "I most likely would have. Yeah. I am a Superhero after all. OK. Fair dos."

"OK." Let us continue our meander though Cat Town?"

"Yes Taddy Citizen … this way. I smell food!"

Everyone Awwwwwed as the little boy stalked toward the food court and Ianto politely nodded to them as he followed his leader… ah… bodyguard.


	10. Fang the Fierce

Hawk was beside himself and unable to help it as he alternated between begging noises and clasping his hands together in a praying motion at his Tad and gushing with fingers wriggling in Jazz Hands at the basket of kittens on display.

Ianto had not known there was a Kitten Korner and could only groan as Hawk saw a jet black one in amongst all the sea of white. A pure black Persian kitten with piercing blue eyes and a look of pure boredom. The large sign proclaiming them FOR SALE was not good.

"Look!" Hawk hissed, totally out of Captain Kitty Hawk mode "It's… it's a minion!"

"Hawkeye…"

"When they try to take over the world my little black fluffs of doom will be my greatest weapons!" Hawk boomed, then cleared his throat and adjusted his headband as he remembered where he wss "I mean … citizen. I need me a mascot!"

Ianto groaned and then could only sigh as Hawk did the next step needed to create his dream of having an attack killer fluff. He calmly pulled out a cell phone from his little black handbag that Ianto didn't even know the little shit had and rang his father.

"DADDY! FLUFFS!" Hawk screamed into the phone, then turned it to wave over the kittens so fast that if he did have it on face-time like Ianto suspected, Jack was seeing nothing but flashes of black and white. Then Hawk calmed down and held out the phone to show the black kitten, then swing the phone back. Holy shit. Jack _was_ on the screen blinking as Hawk gushed. The little shit DID know how to face-time.

Babs.

She must have given him that phone and showed him … little cow!

"Where is Taddy Citizen, Captain Kitty Hawk?" Jack's voice pulled Ianto out of his temper and he reached for the phone sighing as he saw the look he knew so well. _Baby gets what baby wants_. "Tiger? It's just one right? No the whole litter…ah…"

"Clowder" Hawk helped. "Just one…. For now."

Ianto looked from the phone to the child who was already picking up the kitten as he knew dammed well that he would get it one away or anther and he cuddled it as he looked at the woman who was still sitting by the basket of them, asking her "How much my good woman? Alfred here will pay!"

"Afl… did you hear that?" Ianto spluttered and Jack laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Come along my good man. My gold coins for me services should cover this"! Hawk said, still in the deep little voice of a superhero as people awwwed at him and Ianto could only shrug and ask politely for a receipt.

And that is how Captain Kitty Hawk found Fang the Fierce.

A little fluffy Persian cat… That apparently could not walk on a leash or anything so degrading and had to fit into the open handbag slung over Hawk's arm.

Ianto sighed and followed his bodyguard some more.


	11. will I be a good Taddy?

They did the drive through at Maccas as Hawk did not want little Fang the Fierce to be on his own in the car. A scary idea, you can't leave babes in cars. The ads on TV say so.

Ianto watched in the rear view mirror as Hawk carefully broke a chicken nugget into little pieces and blew on them before offering them to the little one who chewed thoughtfully on one then curled up on the rest and went to sleep. Hawk pondered this and went back to eating as he looked out the window, now in the plain clothes of an undercover superhero pretending to be a normal human.

"Taddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Was it like that when you got me?" Hawk asked "Did you go gushy and happy and needy?"

Ianto smiled as he settled back in the seat, the vehicle almost driving itself "you know… I did. I wanted you so bad I cried sometimes when you were asleep in my arms but I had promised Daddy no more babies and it broke my heart each time I had to leave you and go home without you. Then Daddy came to see you and saw. Knew. Like I did. You were one of us. He is the one who did the paperwork and got you adopted to us. He knew it was a way around the rules. You know Daddy, all about bending the rules. I promised I would not bring home any more babies. So, he did instead. I got you in the end like I wanted and got to keep my promise."

"Those are important things. Promises" Hawk agreed, then grinned "But Daddy is a real pirate, yeah."

"Ton loved you on sight too, told everyone you were his baby too. He chose so much of your things ya know, wanted to be very much a part of everything. You were his little birdie." Ianto assured the child "Still are. You were his first love I think ... outside me and Daddy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you helped him understand love, so he wss not afraid to share his heart with Angel. You were the one who helped him grow into a loving man. Well done there, it's a hard thing to help someone learn to love" Ianto praised the little one "you are a natural."

"Some people aren't' loved" Hawk said sadly "Some… like Missy Moo-moo."

"Yes, but we saved her remember? And we saved you. And now … you will save us if we ever need it because you are a superhero. A Harkness-Jones now. Destined for great things. A lot of superheroes have sad beginnings that help them be strong" Ianto assured him and the little face lit up as the boy agreed, then he looked at his little kitten asleep beside him.

"Taddy?"

"Hmmm"

"Will I be a good Taddy to my fluffer?"

"Of course. Like I said, a Harkness-Jones. We are made to be great fathers."

Hawk settled back, pleased with that answer as he stroked the tiny little ball of fluff.

Yes. Made of great stuff. Greatness.


	12. clothes maketh the Kat?

"Sissy?"

"Hey sprog" Babs said as she continued to click her mouse, the little black Kitty now standing by her with that look of interest only a little one can possess. She smiled as she knew her own twins were starting to show that level of curiosity in things now they were nearing the terrible twos.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Shopping online for Meowser's Christmas sweater" Babs said as she turned the screen for the little boy to see the vast amount of little items of clothing for her new naked cat. Meowser was aloof and more than slightly weird, prone to yelling into the corner of the room then stalking off like it said something rude back. Babs thought he might be brain damaged or something. Hawk was still fixated with his lack of fur, the old naked one not letting him neat her for a good touching session. He was enamoured, thinking he was a perfect 'baddie' cat.

"So … is there something on here for Fang?" he asked with interest "Black?"

And so … her credit card was whipped out and the little one chose several outfits, booties, hats… yes did you know you can get a crash helmet for a cat? … and some other little things that made him squeal. Babs was happy to help a fellow Ailurophile. That's a cat lover to the great unwashed.

The little cuddle of glee was worth it really, such an affectionate little guy. Babs did have a soft spot for him as he kissed her lovingly and called her Sissy like Walter does.

Hawk was beside himself as he went over all the outfits he would need to match his minion … then came the worry that other minions might need some too so he made her promise that if he really needed anything else, he could give her the pocket monkey from his piggy thing.

Hawk left her house with the look of a man that had won the lottery, his little kitten clasped to his chest like a lover.

Captain Kitty Hawk was gonna shine.

And so was his Fang!


	13. crazy boots

The parcel had arrived and Babs was just as excited as him … and Maisey who had decided to join in the protection of their realm. Yeah, that's like a kingdom ya know.

He had Fang on his leash and as they cooed over the little booties he managed to get one on a little back foot before fang struggled loose. "That's it mate, gotta be able to escape enemy clutches. Not the right time to practice though."

Babs was amused, watching as Hawk lay on the floor to reason with the little black kitten "You know, I need to get you into your armour."

Then he hooked the kitten by its scruff and forced the booties on, then placed the cat down with a look of triumph as he crooned "well done … good man."

The kitten stood as if in concrete, its eyes wide as it seems stalled out completely. After a few moments Maisey asked "Is it broken?"

"Nah, just assimilating" Hawk said with confidence, that big word one Imp used when syncing his hardware to his new computer system. He had explained that it takes a moment before it all comes to life.

And there.

Fang came to life.

Yowling and contorting, shooting straight up into the air like a bomb had gone off, his feet flapping as he screeched and landed on his side, rolling to his back still wriggling like a mad thing.

"Wow. I really do think it's broken" Maisey repeated with more than a little awe in her voice.

"Come on man, it's needed!" Hawk said as he caught a bootee that had finally come loose. "It's for your own good. You think I like wearing mine?"

The cat growled and flopped to it's side, once more inert except for the panting and wide crazy eyes.

"Hawkeye, I think…" Maisey started to speak and he held up his hand to silence her.

"He is not broken. See? He's gone into standby mode like the telly. We just jiggle him and he will be off again" Hawk explained, poking the cat in the rump and as expected… the cat did not disappoint.

Finally the cat had managed to get three booties off and with a huff of annoyance Hawk removed the last one, placing the cat on its feet where it sat and then after a moment started to lick a paw like nothing was wrong.

"See? Undercover mode" Hawk said with glee "He's learning!"

Maisey looked at Babs and rolled her eyes.

Whatever.


	14. best ever Christmas

Jack was so excited, Ianto hanging back so Hawk would know it was something Daddy had done for him. Mostly. Ianto had helped with getting some of the gadgets and things but Jack had done the hard work, setting up Hawk's new bedroom and attached 'Lair' that was once the walk-in wardrobe.

First was the bedroom with the Black Panther things on the walls, the amazing cat toys and things that had the little boy squealing as he was so happy that Fang got something too. Then he noticed the door. A big black door. He looked at his Daddy and then opened said door.

OH BOY!

Hawk screamed, the cat flew from his arms towards the nearest safe place, under the bed. Hawk jumped up and down. Hawk fell to the floor like a dead thing. Hawk writhed and yelled, yahooed and then leapt up to dance around the table covered with toys that looked like weapons and cool gadgets.

Then he saw the other things his Taddy had quietly hung on the wall. The opposite wall to the cool pretend weapons that were hung. On that opposite wall was a rail with clothing hung on it. There were several outfits, all black and with varying differences. A summer one. A winter one. One for swimming even. OH MY GOD… ONE YOU CAN SWIM IN FOR THE LOVE OF KITTIES!

Hawk was crying, ugly bawling as he hugs a black fur coat that looked so pimp that Idris might wear it. He had a little ray gun in one hand, a hat with a huge feather in the other and as Jack stood watching the child put together the clothing and accessories to make the outfit he saw that it was indeed a pimp outfit befitting a kingpin.

Idris would be proud.

Jack sure was.

Finally Hawk found his words and he shakily thanks his parentals for supporting his career.

Yes. He said that.

"Thank you for supporting my career in the world of crime fighting"

Jack seemed stunned and blinked with confusion as Ianto replied softly "We are so proud."

Hawk later crawled under his bed and cuddled his kitten as he hissed to himself "Best Ever!"

Fang just thought they were all nuts!


	15. some crisp Gumbi Goat

It was a lovely sunny day, the New Year bringing one last smattering of snow overnight. Dadda had been out with the Toninator vanquishing the snow with their mighty plough… vanquish. Imp taught him that one. Ya know… Impy is really smart, aye. Really. Can tell stories right out of his head like Taddy can. Really good ones.

Hawk … sorry … I mean The Captain was puttering along in his little car, enjoying the freshly ploughed sidewalk/road as Taddy followed just as sedately in the Taddy Truck. It wasn't really a truck, more like a golf cart crossed with an ATV but it meant two Ts. Hawk was into naming things today. Taddy Truck. Daddy's Destroyer was the plough. As he passed a goat standing the middle of the road he decided that must be Gumbi Goat. Don't' ask me where that name came from as his Taddy calmly rang someone on his little phone and told them a goat was loose in the road.

A vehicle roared towards them, then past with a few men in it, no doubt to wrangle the goat. Suddenly Hawk was interested in that and he turned to make a U-turn, the small bank of snow between the pathway and the main road about four inches high. The Captain Kitty Hawk Meow Machine ploughed through it sending a spray of snow into the air and Hawk squealed with glee as his hands left the wheel to wave about, enjoyng the cold snow falling on him as it flew back.

"HAWK! HANDS! GET OFF THE FECKIN ROAD!"

Right.

CKH then had the unbelievable excitement of doing it again to regain the sidewalk/road behind Taddy, now laughing uncontrollably as the snow went everywhere and he then calmly puttered back to watch three grown men run around like a Benny Hill sketch trying to wrangle a goat.

Ianto had calmly turned his own vehicle in a turning bay… yes.. there were several as this was not the first time Ianto had to turn his larger vehicle as a moment's notice to go in the other direction. CKH really was like a magpie after shiny things, prone to simply stalling out and then taking off.

Ianto blamed the Harkness influences there.

"Citizens… open the gate. I will do it!" Hawk said in his deep superhero voice, his cape flung back over his shoulders to show he meant business. The men smiled as they compiled, all excited to see a little Hawk display. And the little boy opened the trunk of his car, rummaged around while struggling with the cape that immediately fell forward into everything and came up with a shiny apple. "Come on Gumbi … I got a apple!"

Haw started to theatrically walk backwards, sweeping low like some sort of bullfighter and one of the men started to snigger softly, watching the goat as it tried to decided if this was a trick or like a hidden camera show. It's ungodly eyeballs rolling to take in options.

Finally it wanted the apple. Hey, it's a goat. Of course that's what it wanted and it meandered through the gate to the apple the child had placed on the ground with a flourish.

"Thanks Boss" the men called out as the child swaggered back to his ride and the little boy waved a hand back over his shoulder.

"Any time citizens. I am available anytime.. as long as I am not in the bath. I will NOT cut those short. Important things… baths." He said as he got back in this car and with glee, slammed through the snow again, laughing merrily as he once again slammed back around his Taddy to start back towards the village once more.

Ianto shook his head and got out of his motor, letting the men lift and turn it with ease before going after his beast.

God.

Just wanted some bloody milk and already it had taken twice as long as just going in the car.

Oh well.

It was a nice day.

An CKH needed the fresh air.


	16. not a big deal

"Feckin eejit!" Hawk said as he surveyed the damage, his little car wedged firmly on the concrete surround of the garden outside Manny's. He hadn't braked in time… ok.. so… maybe he slipped a bit. Slippery today, his wheels didn't stop when he put the brakes on. Damned bothersome.

"What did you just say?" Curtis asked with horror.

"I said… this vehicle is a Feckin Eejit Citizen" CKH swung to place his hand on his hips, suddenly remembering he was on duty.

Curtis blinked slowly, then saw Ianto puttering along to park in his reserved spot. Yes. He had one. So? Owns the whole Feckin town ya know! HA!

"Tad? Did you hear this?" Curtis asked pointing at the cold "he said… well …"

"I said, this is a feckin eejit. What's the problem?" CKH asked with a frown "Am I being too techynickel?"

"Tech…" Curtis blinked then started to smile as he watched Ianto shrug. The car was light so they easily lifted it back off the little obstruction.

"Feckin. I gave him that I am afraid, just yelled it at him when he took his motor on the road. Knew as soon as it was coming out that I may be a little testy today." Ianto finally smiled "No worries. With this one I am letting it all hang out. Let the freak flag fly. I don't think I care."

CKH turned to face his Taddy and he reached out to pat Ianto's belly affectionately "That's OK old man. Letting it all hang out is working for you."

The child then flicked back his cape and did his entrance into Manny's as Curtis gaped openly. Ianto blinked then sniggered softly, patting his belly as he walked past Curtis and whispered "It's OK. Jack still thinks I am fit, all I care about."

"Cheeky little… feckin beast" Curtis tried the word and giggled as well, following Ianto back in to watch as CHK checked the shelves with a little tape measure he had found somewhere, telling Manny that he was complaint.

"Well, that's a relief" Manny told the child with a soft smile, "I was wondering."

"Not to worry citizen. You will always get my paw print of approval. Good man" CKH saluted Manny, then turned to his Taddy "Right. Milk? Was it milk there Taddy Citizen? Do we have enough bread for the goats, got a new one Manny Man. Gumbi. Likes apples too. You know… not much a goat doesn't like."

"Rhubarb and Rhododendrons are poison to them" Ianto said as he pulled out a few pints of milk "Only plants they can't eat."

"Rhodo…"

"I will show you on the way home, some planted in the old school yard" Ianto assured the child, making sure to let him know none were anywhere near his goat herd. His big minions … of course Fang sat the entire time in the passenger seat of the little CKH motor waiting for the ride home.

Snow bank smashing not withstanding.

Feckin fun that!


End file.
